They Came Last Night
by Anime Girl CC
Summary: ONE-SHOT! I had to do a little story with situational irony, and I decided to make a FanFic out of it! Depending on the reviews, I might continue it as a series. I just need good reviews first. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!


It started off as any normal Tuesday for seventeen-year-old Chase Myers. He woke up, had breakfast, and left for school. His mother was usually gone at work at that time, so he was always home alone; well, unless one counted his pet dog, Rufus, that lived with him. Strangely enough, Rufus didn't greet Chase, nor could he be found in his dog bed. Chase just shrugged it off and went about his business.

He turned on his iPod and started off for school with a casual smile on his face. He waved hello to his neighbors as he went on his merry way. Nothing seemed suspicious at the time, so he had no idea he was being followed, nor that he was being watched.

Once he arrived at the entrance to Mellowville High School, he turned off his iPod and walked inside, checking his phone for the time. _7:30 AM_, he thought, _and not a soul in sight. Weird. Where is everyone?_

He shrugged it off and made his way to Ms. Lee's English class, wishing he didn't feel so alone at the time. He sat down at his desk and neatly placed his things in front of him, then pulled out his Nintendo 3DS and began to play Pokemon Black 2. Oddly enough, the Pokemon seemed duller somehow. Like they were dead. However, he never bothered to check their Summaries, Stats, or Status Conditions. Chase was a rather laid-back person, so he usually did not panic easily, or bother to take notice of things gone awry.

When the school bell rang at 8:00 and no one came into class, he checked his phone to see if he had any text alerts for school being canceled today. To his surprise, he found none. Finally, he began to panic. It had finally sunk in that something was wrong.

He rushed out of his class, stopped at his locker, put his books away, grabbed his backpack, and ran out of the school. _I've gotta see if Blaze overslept. I'm sure he did_, he reassured himself as he ran off in direction of his best friend's house.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move near a huge oak tree. He froze in his tracks and looked in the direction he thought he saw something, and bravely yelled out, "Hello? Who's there?"

No one answered.

Again, he tried to call out to whoever was hiding, but used a much gentler tone this time. "Please come out. I won't hurt you. I'm looking for my friends. No one showed up at school today. Do you know where they are?"

The "person" behind the tree remained quiet, so Chase gave up, but he suddenly felt unsafe.

He immediately ran toward Blaze's house and didn't stop until he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Blaze looked up from his cereal and waved casually at Chase. "Yo, dude! I was just about to leave!" He noticed that Chase was out of breath and frowned. "You okay, buddy?"

Chase sat down at the table with Blaze. His face was a ghastly pale and he slowly shook his head. "No one showed up for school. I was all alone. Not even the teachers or staff were there. I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling something is following me and that it's the reason no one is around."

Blaze's eyes widened and he nodded solemnly. "I see..." Suddenly, Blaze's expression lightened up. "Dude, what if our wish came true! You know, the one we made on that shooting star when we were kids!"

Chase shook his head, but suddenly remembered how dull his Pokemon looked earlier. "Check your DS! Quick!"

He pulled out his 3DS, Blaze got his DSi XL, and they checked their Pokemon's summaries. To their surprise, each one had a Status Condition of Mvd to RL.

"Moved to RL? What's RL?" Blaze looked confused.

Chase, being more familiar with Internet terms, smiled widely at Blaze. "RL means Real Life!" he exclaimed. "They did come to life! Our wish came true!"

Before they could celebrate, Blaze realized something. "Wait, this doesn't explain where everyone's gone. Maybe they went to get their Trainer License."

Chase shrugged. "There's only one way to find out. Let's check and see if we have any of the items used in the game."

They searched all through Blaze's house, but didn't find anything until they checked his bag. To their surprise, Blaze's ID was now an official Pokemon Trainer's License. He also had Poke Balls, a Pokedex, a Pokenav, several Berries, such as Oran, Pecha, Nanab, and others, and he even had some Potions.

Blaze picked up a Poke Ball and noticed it had a Fire Starter sticker on the red part of the Ball above the button Trainers pushed to catch and release their Pokemon. "Dude, I think I already got my Starter!"

Chase, while Blaze was going through his bag, now went through his and found a Poke Ball with a Grass Starter sticker in the same spot as Blaze's Poke Ball. "Yeah, me too! Let's see what we've got!"

"Poke Ball, go! I choose you!" they yelled at once as they threw the Balls into the air.

Two white lights appeared as two small figures dissolved and materialized in front of them.

Blaze's Pokemon that formed had a flame on its tail, an orange body that was like a salamander and a lizard, and it stood proudly on two legs. Its green eyes shined brightly as it looked up at its new Trainer. "Charmander!" it said happily.

Chase's Pokemon that formed was a little taller than Charmander, had the appearance of a gecko with a darker green tail that ended in two curls, yellow eyes, and a reddish toned belly and bottom lip. It smiled up at Chase, nodded boldly, and crossed its arms together to look cool. "Treecko!"

The two teenagers rushed over to hug their new Pokemon and began to cry tears of joy.

The Pokemon seemed startled by their Trainers' tears, but they hugged the boys anyway and gently rubbed their backs, not realizing the tears were not from sadness, but joy. At last, their wish had come true. They could finally be what they had always wanted to be: Pokemon Trainers.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They broke up their hug and Blaze walked over to the door. When he shrieked with glee, Chase, Charmander, and Treecko ran after him.

"DUDE, LOOK! IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY HIM!" Blaze pointed a finger at the figure outside the door and looked at Chase with wide eyes.

Chase looked outside and gasped in shock. It was the real, live Professor Oak, the authority on all things Pokemon! It was really their hero! He was absolutely excited, but he suddenly said to Blaze, "Let him in! This is Professor Oak, for crying out loud!"

Blaze opened the door and politely stood aside to let Professor Oak inside. "Hello, sir! Please come inside!"

"Why, hello, hello, young Trainers-" Professor Oak was suddenly interrupted by loud barking sounds, and Blaze opened the door again.

A small, canine-looking creature with an orange body, black horizontal stripes down its back, a cream-colored mane, and a cream-colored fluffy tail ran inside.

"Oh, my," Professor Oak said with a chuckle. "This must be one of your Pokemon."

"Growlithe! Growl!" it exclaimed as it ran over to Chase.

"Rufus? Is it really you?" Chase picked up the Growlithe and received his answer as the canine Pokemon licked his nose.

"Now that we have that out of the way, my name is Professor Oak! I am the leading authority on Pokemon research and studies!" Professor Oak said with an excited tone.

"We know who you are, Prof., and it is an honor to be in your presence," Chase said with utmost respect.

"Yes, sir, you are our hero," Blaze said as he looked at Professor Oak with a wide grin.

"Well, then, I'm glad. Let's get you two started on your journey now. Shall we? I will explain everything while we're heading to my new lab! I'm sorry I didn't answer you earlier, Chase, but I couldn't reveal myself just yet!" He laughed and patted the boy on the back.

Chase looked up at Professor Oak and grinned. "I'm glad to know it was you. Well, let's go."

Blaze picked up his Charmander and carried him in his arms. "I am gonna call you Flame."

Charmander smiled with approval. "Char!"

Chase picked up his Treecko and looked into its eyes as it looked back at him. He was trying to determine its gender.

"Treecko? Tree?" it asked.

The sound of its soft, gentle voice told him that it was a female. He smiled widely, since his very first Starter ever was a female Treecko. "Roxi, you and I will have a wonderful journey together," he said happily.

"Tree!" Roxi said with a wide smile on her face.

It was then that the boys knew that their real lives had just begun.


End file.
